prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stolen Kisses
Stolen Kisses is the eighth episode of Season 3 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on July 31, 2012. Synopsis The episode opens with the girls who decide they need to figure out what is on the website featuring Maya's picture. Emily tries one possible password but comes up short. Byron tells Aria that Meredith got the job at Rosewood High School. He says he'll tell Ella. Emily and Nate go to one of Maya's favorite spots in town and reminisce. he tells her about Jenna standing him up. She called and told him "something came up." Nate tells her he's thought about killing Garrett with his bare hands and Emily becomes uneasy telling him not to talk like that. Aria meets Ezra's mother Dianne. She finds out his real last name is Fitzgerald, but he prefers to shorten it to Fitz. Dianne invites Aria and Ezra to an opening at a museum that night. Ezra tells Aria that he fibbed about when their relationship began. He told his mother, Dianne, that it was after he left Rosewood High School. Spencer is struggling to crack the password on Maya's website. She asks Hanna whether it's okay to ask Caleb for help. Hanna agrees, and soon gets a text from Wren saying that they need to talk. Toby walks in the door wanting to know if Spencer knows where Jason is. Toby is furious because Jason's not at home, and he suspects he's across state lines getting his car fixed. Toby is still furious Spencer's not being open with him and tells her he'll find out what's going on by himself. He leaves, with an upset Spencer behind. Emily goes over to Paige's house to tell her that she wants to explain the truth about what happened with her flask. Hesitantly, Paige agrees to meet her after school. Wren meets Hanna at The Brew and tells her that Mona is being moved to a facility in New York. They want added security on her. They think she's been passing pills to a visitor. Hanna is upset and asks him to try and change the hospital's mind. Hanna spots Caleb and walks over to him. Before she can say anything, he sees that she was sitting with Wren and walks out looking pained. Spencer asks Caleb about the best way to get around tough password protection. Caleb tells Spencer he's more than willing to help if it means crushing Mona and helping Hanna. After he leaves she gets a text from "A": "Mona's almost gone. Hanna's next." Spencer shows the girls the text, and Hanna confirms what she heard about Mona through Wren. Spencer says that if Mona is moved, they won't be able to get any more answers from her. They also wonder if Lucas might be the person Mona's been giving pills to. Aria drops by Spencer's place for help with her wardrobe. She goes through her mother's bag and finds Garrett's case file. Once they look through the file, they find the name Bart Comstock in the prosecution witness list. It seems Veronica is planning to attack this person's credibility. Emily and Paige go for a run. They stop in the woods and Emily tells her the drug was in her flask. She swears it wasn't on purpose and tells her she's not sure who was trying to drug her. Paige reveals that for at least part of the night that Emily was at Alison's grave, they were together. Paige explained that at about 11pm that night Emily was sitting on her steps. Paige took her in to her house, thinking she was drunk. Emily kissed Paige and Paige didn't stop her, although she knew it was wrong. Paige went into the kitchen and came back with a glass of water, but Emily was gone. Paige tried calling her, but nobody answered. Wren tells Hanna he was unable to change the board's mind about moving Mona. He suggests maybe Hanna should say something. Reluctantly, she agrees. Aria runs into Bart, who manages a movie theater in town. He says he told the police he saw Maya getting into a car with Garrett the day she was killed. Caleb gets into the site. They see a video of Maya reading a book and talking to the camera. Spencer is so happy, she hugs Caleb and he hugs her back. Aria tells Spencer what she learned from Bart. At the art function Aria asks Ezra about his parents' financial situation. He's not comfortable with the fact that his grandparents were extremely wealthy. Nate tells Emily he believes that even when you do something in a dream or when you're drugged, it's still you. Hearing this, Emily realizes kissing Paige were her true feelings coming out. Dianne asks Aria what her parents think of Ezra. She also asks about her parents being separated. Dianne then starts to get really nosy and rude about Aria's family, beginning to suggest how bad she's been for Ezra. She then says she's not going to let Aria "ruin" Ezra and hints at paying her to break up with her son. Aria leaves in disgust, spilling her drink into a nearby plant on the way. Ezra asks Dianne what she said to Aria, since he can't find her now. Ezra tells her this kind of stuff is why he doesn't want to have anything to do with his family. Hanna speaks to the hospital board. She tells them she owes Mona for her friendship. She pleads them not send Mona away from her friends and family. Paige apologizes to Emily and says she'll kill whoever put that stuff in her flask. Emily tells her not to say it or mean it. After Emily tells her that even though she was drunk that night, she was "looking for somebody." And came to Paige. Emily passionately kisses Paige. Byron finds Aria sitting by herself on the floor. She asks him if he thinks she ruined Ezra's life. He says nobody could be harmed by having her in their life and hugs her. Aria begins to cry in her father's arms. Wren tells Hanna that based on her testimony they are no longer sending Mona away to New York. Hanna is really happy. She smiles, and kisses Wren on the lips. When she pulls away, he is surprised but Hanna says she is still pleased. At that moment, she gets a text from Spencer that she needs to see something. Hanna, Aria and Spencer watch a video of Emily from Maya's site. There are hundreds of videos, seemingly in no discernible order. They come across a video where Maya says to the camera, "I'm a coward. I know. I have to face my fears." Police car lights reflect on her as the video ends. They wonder why Mona send them to the site. They decide they need to watch the rest of the videos with Emily, so they try calling her. Emily's phone rings in her jacket and we see she's in the pool skinny dipping with Paige. The episode closes with "A" collecting a large sum of money from a bank and taking a mint from a bowl. The teller says "Just looking at you in that hoodie makes me shiver. I guess summer's really over." Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Supporting Cast *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Ian Harding as Ezra Fitz *Julian Morris as Wren Kingston *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Mary Page Keller as Dianne Fitzgerald *Sterling Sulieman as Nate St. Germain *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Bianca Lawson as Maya St. Germain *Ptolemy Slocum as Bart Comstock Co-Starring *Lewis John Allen as Hospital Board Member (uncredited) *Kelly-Ann Tursi as Radley Nurse (uncredited) Trivia In the ABC Family promo for Stolen Kisses, Emily gasping "Oh My God!" is from the episode 3x04 Birds of a Feather, when the Liars are searching Melissa's place for clues. Notes *Ezra's last name is not actually Fitz; it is Fitzgerald. *Spencer and Caleb get along very well, they even share a hug. *Caleb and Spencer talk about his new car, computer, and sweater (as paid for by his mother). *Meredith gets accepted as a teacher at Rosewood High. *Paige was present "That Night" and saw Emily while Emily was still drunk. *In both seasons 2 and 3, Spencer and Aria discovered important medical details regarding a death. In episode 2x08, "Save the Date," Spencer and Aria snuck in the morgue to look at Alison's autopsy. In 3x08, the two of them steal Veronica Hastings's files regarding Maya's death. Featured Music *"Free of Me" by Amy Stroup (Byron tells Aria that Meredith got the job at Rosewood High) *"Not There Yet" by Eric Hutchinson '(Aria asks Emily for fashion advice) *"Rocketship" by Jules Larson (Wren tells Hanna they want to move Mona to a different facility) *"The Riot's Gone" by '''Santigold '(close of episode) Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:3A Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:ABC Family